Their Hearts' Masters
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Bruce and Alfred send Dick away so that they can celebrate Bruce's birthday in style.  Slash.  Established Odd Pairing.


Title: "Their Hearts' Masters"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Dedicated To: This fic was written for Python as a birthday present, but I feel I must also dedicate it to my beloved Jack for inspiring the steaming, radiating heat herein.  
Rating: R for sexual content  
Summary: Bruce and Alfred send Dick away so that they can celebrate Bruce's birthday in style.  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Slash, Established Relationship, Odd Pairing  
Word Count (excluding heading): 1,006  
Date Written: 3 July, 2010  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
Archive: WWOMB, - Anybody else, ask, and I'll probably grant permission.  
Disclaimer: Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce "Batman" Wayne, Dick "Robin" Grayson, Batmobile, Batcave, and Gotham City are & TM DC comics, not the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Note: A special nod to Cin for her post to the M7_Brothers_By_Choice Yahoo! Groups list on all the monthly holidays which provided an excellent way to get rid of the Boy Wonder so that the men could play in earnest. :-)

As soon as the Batmobile slid to a halt inside the safe confines of the Batcave, the teenaged Boy Wonder jumped out of the supervehicle. "Alfred! Hey, Alfred!" Robin called, grinning from ear to ear. "You'll never guess what I heard on the radio tonight!"

The cave was silent save for the screeching of the resident bats as they flew away from the noisy youth. "He's not here." Robin turned, with a pout, to Batman.

Batman grasped the boy's shoulder. "It's okay," he told him knowingly. "I told him to go on to bed, because we didn't know how late we'd be out."

Robin gave him a curious look. "And he obeyed you?"

Batman shrugged. "It is my birthday," he reminded him. "Go on up to your room and start packing. You can tell him in the morning before you leave."

*Not,* Bruce silently amended with a sly smile that he hid perfectly behind his emotionless face, *that he doesn't already know.* It had been a stroke of genius for Alfred to call the radio and get the deejay to make the announcement without mentioning his name. Robin was guaranteed to be gone for the full week, and while the Boy Wonder was gone, the men would play!

"Are you sure you won't need me?"

Batman allowed a knowing smile to curve his lips. "Absolutely. It's been relatively quiet lately for Gotham."

"Gotham's never quiet."

"That's why I said 'for Gotham'." He gave his friend's brightly-clothed shoulder a reassuring pat. "I'll be fine, Robin, but if I need you, I'll call."

"You be sure to do that."

"I will."

"You're the only thing that could drag me away from hot chicks on a nude beach." Robin grinned at his hero, then bounded up the long, curving staircase. "I still can't believe there's a National Nude Recreational Week!" he called over his shoulder.

He turned at the top of the steps, and Batman quickly hid his grin. Robin winked down at him. "Happy Birthday, Bruce!" Then he was gone.

Batman waited impatiently to make sure his sidekick had enough time to get all the way to his bedroom. While he hesitated, he peeled off his cowl and slowly removed his tight, leather costume, officially freeing the man beneath the Bat. Once he was satisfied Robin wouldn't be returning any time soon, Bruce turned around with a brilliant smile alighting his face. "You can come out now, love!"

He spotted his beloved partner's hiding spot a split moment before he shot out of the enormous cake he had wheeled into the shadows. Bruce's mouth fell open in surprise, and he reached a hand behind him and grasped his chair for support for his suddenly weakened body.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!" Alfred sang as he seductively danced his way closer to his sweetheart.

His moves were superbly graceful, and Bruce saw only his sensuality, gracefulness, and handsomeness as Alfred danced to him. His sword had began to raise its eager flag the moment Alfred had leapt out of his huge cake, and he was painfully hard by the time he finally reached him. He started to kneel before him as he sang, "Happy Birthday, my sweet love, Master Bruce!"

"What did I tell you?" Bruce demanded with a lusty growl as he wrapped his muscular arms gently around Alfred's torso and pulled him back to his feet and to his own lips.

Bruce's heated mouth covered Alfred's with such scorching passion that it brought immediate moans to them both. Their lips silenced their moans, but then they escaped as their mouths opened and their tongues dove deeper into each other's sweet nectars. Their hands lovingly caressed each spot of one another's bared bodies that they could reach as their tongues strove deeper, harder, and faster into their mouths. Their lovers' moans were pure, beautiful music to their ears as they caressed and kissed one another with all the passion and love they'd only ever feel for each other.

"Don't . . . call . . . me . . . Master," Bruce moaned against Alfred's lips that burned him hotter than any sun ever had or would.

Alfred abandoned his lover's delicious mouth and dropped with his surprising swiftness to his knees. "You will always be my Master, my darling Brucie," he told him, his voice heavily husky with his intense need and desire for his soul mate. As he spoke, his hands swept ever lower over Bruce's strong body, caressing his sculptured muscles, torso, and back before finally scooping his fine, bare buttocks and pulling him even closer to him.

"You alone, my dearest and only love, are the Master of my heart, body, and soul, but I choose you to be my Master now, in the past, forever, and beyond! I love you, and it is my rightful choice, - and moreover, by far, my pleasure - to serve beneath you." His hands switched to his front and slid over his long, sleek manhood before moving to massage his testes.

"Alfred . . . " Bruce moaned, his hands burying in his lover's beautiful, snowy white hair.

"Happy Birthday, my beloved Master!"

Bruce gasped as Alfred wrapped his hot lips around his steed. He was instantaneously lost to the sultry power of his love. As Alfred sucked him, Bruce cried out with his pleasure. "I love you!" he managed to exclaim as his fireworks shot into Alfred's mouth.

Alfred drank every drop he gave him and then licked his lips before gazing with adoring love shining in his eyes up at him and answering, "And I love you, my sweet Master Bruce, so please allow me the pleasure of continuing to please you!" He went down harder on his love's roaring steed and took his whole staff within his hot and sensual mouth. Bruce's moans played like the finest of violins on Alfred's ears as he continued to cum for the rest of the night. They joyously celebrated his birthday and every day of their lives together beneath the touch of their hearts' Masters.

**The End**


End file.
